


奇异铁 奇异人生au片段脑洞

by MichelleW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: 奇异铁写个结局部分的片段建议咩咩不要再干这种拆cp的事]可能会补写完完整的文。
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 1





	奇异铁 奇异人生au片段脑洞

一个片段  
游戏：奇艺人生梗，高中au，  
奇异铁写个结局部分的片段  
建议咩咩不要再干这种拆cp的事]  
可能会补写完完整的文。

外星人得意地笑着。外星侵入者们努力把世界搞得乌烟瘴气，他们的首领却在这里和两个高中生谈判——以威胁其中一人生命的方式。这种手段低级却又无比有效。

他的托尼，永远受到死神的青睐。

所以摆在斯蒂芬面前的选项有两个：a让那丑陋的外星人杀死托尼，他们或许都得死，但是外星人是找不到宝石了；b交出宝石，让托尼活下去，然后祈祷他们不会成为消失生命中的两位。

"别忘了我，斯蒂芬！"托尼大喊道。哦这个混蛋，他总是有奇思妙想，他自然想到了方案c：斯蒂芬可以回到过去，回到一切开始的时候，放弃使用时间宝石。斯蒂芬不使用宝石改变时间，外星人自然不会发现宝石在哪里，也不会来地球，多么好的注意啊。

那该死的宝石不就是这一切的开端吗？没有它，现在发生的一切都不会发生，其他人生活在一个没有外星人捣乱的世界，斯蒂芬生活在一个没有托尼的世界。

是那该死的石头让托尼远离死神，一次又一次。

第一次见到托尼的时候，托尼被疯子拿枪指着，枪声几秒后响起。如果没有宝石，后来他们怎么有机会相处？怎么有机会亲吻？

我当然不会忘记你，我永远都不会忘记你。斯蒂芬想，但是你会忘记我，忘记我们之间所有的一切。你的生命里不再没有我。因为你已经死了。

"不准忘记我，你不能忘记我！"托尼不断重复。

"我有能力让你们都活下来，作为奖赏。"外星人哄骗道。

"斯蒂芬，你应该让我死的。"

外星人透露出了失望的表情，他难道以为托尼会求斯蒂芬救他吗？

那外星人知道在他动手结束托尼生命前，斯蒂芬也有让托尼死去的机会和能力吗？

他太蠢了，想不到斯蒂芬可以选择回到过去一劳永逸地解决问题。不过可以理解，他要是真的聪明，就不会整天想着用消灭一半生命的方式去拯救生命。

"我爱你斯蒂芬，请……一定要记得我……"

"我没有多少耐心。"外星人催促着。

考虑时间结束了，现在是选择的时刻。

…………………………………………  
…………………………………………  
…………………………………………  
我发现我也真够恋爱脑的orz发现了自己独特的癖好  
不过电影也类似嘛所以不能都怪我【顶锅盖逃跑】


End file.
